To Be Human Again
by hitntr01
Summary: Everyone has a chance to be human again. Rosalie can have kids, Edward can live out the rest of his life with Bella as a human, and Jasper no longer has to worry about killing humans. Is this new life what they always wanted,or will fate go against them?
1. The Bracelet

_Title: To be Human Again_

_Chapter 1: The Bracelet_

Edward and Bella walked into the melancholy atmosphere of their Biology class. It was the end of their junior year and their teacher had gotten into a car accident making the whole class seem very odd to go into. They had a substitute for the past week while the school looked for a new teacher.

It brought up Bella's worry again that if they didn't change her soon, if she stayed human for much longer, she could suddenly die. The whole family was worried about that as well but they refused to set the date any sooner than after graduation. She was upset, that would be another year and half.

The principle walked in as everyone got situated. Bella and Edward sat in there normal spot. "Can I have your attention please?" the principle said. "I understand that you guys have been through a lot and we still offer counselors to those who might need it. We found a new teacher though and I hope you accept him as he tries to start off where your teacher left off. Here is Mr. Silvestrini."

A man walked in as he set his brief case down, "Hello class. I am sorry about the conditions of which I was hired for this job but I hope that you guys will help me know what you guys have and haven't learned so far. My name as your principle said is Mr. Silvestrini. I will start by taking attendance so that I may learn your names."

He sat down as he started to go down the list of names, it didn't take long for him to get to Edward's name. "Edward Cullen?" he said as he looked up rather quickly, as if he knew his name from somewhere else.

"Here." Edward said as he raised his hand.

The man stared at him in an odd way, "Mr. Cullen may I see you after class?" he whispered, more like mumbled. Bella didn't even hear what he said.

Edward must have heard the student's thoughts around him, he came back with, "Excuse me sir, but may you speak up. It is hard to hear you when you mumble."

"Ah yes, sorry, may I see you after class?" he asked at a normal tone.

"Yes sir." He said but didn't smile like he normally did when a teacher asked him for such a simple thing. This time he looked worried.

"What is it?" Bella whispered under her breath while playing with her hair so that the teacher wouldn't catch her talking.

Edward stared at the guy, "I think he knows what I am, somehow." He whispered.

"How?"

The man then said, "Isabella Swan?"

"Bella please." Bella said correcting him.

"Of course but only if you two stop talking." He said as the class started to snicker.

Bella took out a piece of paper and wrote, 'How is it possible that he may know?'

Edward rolled his eyes and took the paper, 'I don't know, he seems like a human.'

Bella nodded as the rest of the class went on as normal. There was one difference though, every time the two started to talk, even slightly, the new teacher would turn around and shush them. The teacher would eye Edward quite often and both Bella and Edward became his perfect target whenever he asked a question.

When the bell finally rang, all of the students walked out as Bella put her stuff in her bag. Her pencil fell to the floor as Edward grabbed the pencil in mid air, he smiled at her. "Don't show off." She muttered grabbing for the pencil.

"I think I should hold your pencil hostage." He laughed pulling the pencil back before she could grab it.

"Hostage? What possibly could you need from me?"

"Perhaps a kiss will work." Edward smirked.

Bella sighed, "You don't need to hold my pencil hostage for that." He placed the pencil in her bag and gave her a light kiss on the cheek.

The new teacher coughed, both forgot he was there. "May I talk to you now Mr. Cullen?"

"Please, call me Edward." He said to the man, trying to put on the nice student act.

"Of course, may we talk alone?" he asked crossing his arms and eyeing Bella.

"Go ahead love, I will see you in the next class we have together." Edward said as he kissed Bella's forehead.

"Alright, Alice is in my next class anyways. I am sure she will be upset if I'm not there right away." Bella walked out of the classroom and closed the door behind her.

The man walked up to his desk and sat down as Edward crossed his arms.

"Tell me she doesn't know." The man whispered.

"I am sorry Mr. Silvestrini but I don't know what you are talking about." Edward said, the man's thoughts the whole time were the same thing he just said, _'tell me she doesn't know'_ that's all the man was thinking.

"You know what I am talking about, I'm not stupid. I know what you are." He said. "How many are here with you?"

"How do you know?" Edward asked. "You are a human, they can't know."

"That's what I am trying to figure out, if humans aren't supposed to know then why does that girl know?"

"She is different. She has special privileges."

"Does Volturi know?"

"Do they know that you know?" Edward asked no longer trying to sound nice.

"Yes, but on the opposite side of things, I am a vampire as well."

"No you aren't." Edward snipped back. "I have been one long enough to know one when I see one."

"Yes, well you see, I have made a bracelet that allows me to look human." He pointed to a jade bracelet on the left side of his hand. "I do have a question for you, how do you keep your eyes from looking red?" he leaned forward into his chair awaiting the answer.

"I…feed on animals." Edward said cautiously.

"I had a feeling from the last name alone! Then you must know Carlisle?" the man said excitedly.

"How do you know him?"

"Carlisle and I go way back. When he left the Volturi, we end up renting a home together. He would always lecture me on not killing humans. He tried to get me on his diet but with that meant that I wouldn't be able to stay around humans that long. So please tell me how many is living in your little coven. I know he was toying with the idea of changing someone for hundreds of years. He wanted to get someone who would have the same views as him."

"You are looking at the one he chose."

"Oh, and here I thought Carlisle would pick a woman instead."

Edward looked at him confused, "No, we aren't the only ones. He has Esme as his mate."

"Wow, we haven't talked in at least two hundred years. So much changes in such little time."

"He never mentioned you to me."

"We only lived together for a short time. I left out of our house when I found a mate. I felt bad leaving him there but I had to be with my mate. That was when he was toying with the idea of changing someone. Now stop beating around the question, how many are there?"

"Seven." Edward said.

"Wow." The man looked shocked, "Seven in one coven, that's a big one. And to think last time I saw him- it was just him."

"We prefer to be called a family." Edward said.

"Of course, that sounds like Carlisle."

"Yes, he enjoys the company."

"Tell me does he still help in the medical field?"

"Yes." Edward answered.

"I knew he would never get out of it, please give him this paper and tell him to give me a call. My name is Stanly." He handed Edward a folded piece of paper with tape on it.

"Stanly Silvestrini?" Edward asked.

"Well Silvestrini is just my last name while here in Forks. I picked Stanly out so many years back when I was changed. I didn't like my name because I felt like that was my human name. I changed it to a name I had not heard at the time of my change." He smiled. "Please have him call me, I know he will be interested in my invention."

"Alright." Edward said. "Can you explain how it works?"

"Look at the time." Stanly looked at the clock, "I didn't even hear the bell ring. Let's send you to class. I will give you a pass."

"Thank you." Edward said as he looked at the paper.

"Remember to have him call me." Stanly said as he put the pass in Edward's hands.

"I don't forget anything."

"Of course." Edward walked out and down the empty hall. He got into his class where Jasper was sitting next to an empty seat.

'_Where have you been?'_ Jasper thought.

"I had to stay behind class." Edward mumbled so that only Jasper would hear.

'_What did you do this time?'_ Jasper asked excited to hear the story. Edward never did anything to teachers or rarely did, so when he did, it was a big one. Normally it caused him to get expelled.

Edward laughed from his excitement. "The new Biology teacher is a vampire." He mumbled even softer than he normally did."

"No, I saw him, he was human." Jasper said out loud making the teacher turn to him.

"Would you like to explain to us who you saw and was human?" the old woman asked.

"Sorry ma'am I was telling Edward about a movie I saw." His southern accent coming out from the worry, as the teacher stared at him.

"What movie may that be, please enlighten the class what could possibly be so important."

Jasper tried to come up with a horror movie but couldn't do it, Edward than jumped in, "He was telling me about the old Alien movie. I keep trying to tell him that when it runs across the table, it definitely isn't human." That received several snickers from the class.

Jasper sighed in relief, '_I owe you._'

The teacher sneered, "Well don't let it happen again." The woman said turning to the black board and continuing her talk.

'_Tell me more later.'_ Jasper thought.

Edward nodded. He didn't need Alice's power to know that this new event could potentially be what this family was waiting for. He couldn't imagine something that could possibly make him and the rest of his family human. He spent the whole time day dreaming about it.

_**So, what do you think? I don't know if someone has something like this already, but I had the idea a while back and now that I only have two finals left, I can work on my story ideas. **_

_**Please review! I won't know what you think of this unless if you tell me. **_


	2. Divided

_Title: To be Human Again_

_Chapter 2: Divided_

When everyone got home, Edward went to Carlisle's study. Luckily today was also Carlisle's day off from the hospital. He handed him the folded piece of paper. "An old friend of yours came to the school today."

"Is that so?" Carlisle asked, taking the note hesitantly. There was a lot that the family didn't know about Carlisle's past and one of them is that certain 'old friends' weren't real friends.

"Yeah, his name was Stanly."

Carlisle's eyes widened as his smile went from ear to ear. That name was such an odd name for a vampire, he knew exactly who it was, "Stanly? Are you sure?"

"Yes, he wanted to give you this paper."

Carlisle opened it up and read it, "We are going to see an old friend tonight!" he said excitedly placing the letter down and going to grab his coat.

"I have to get Bella home." Edward didn't want her to go to another house with more vampires, who knew what trouble that could cause.

"Nonsense, the letter said that Bella is invited." Carlisle was so excited to see his friend as he went to grab an old journal on one of his bookshelves.

"I don't think she should come, they eat humans." She was in danger enough with this family around her, let alone another coven that ate their diet in humans.

"They won't touch her, she means too much to us." Carlisle said as he grabbed an old letter that was well aged.

"What's that?" Edward asked as Carlisle opened it up.

"This is the last letter I wrote to him, it was never sent because he moved. I didn't know where he went to. We didn't have phones at the time so I couldn't call him. We always promised that if we wrote a letter, we would make sure the other would somehow get it." he placed the old letter in a manila envelope.

"Get everyone else ready, we are leaving in ten minutes." Carlisle said shooing Edward out of his study.

Edward walked downstairs where everyone was congregating around the island in the kitchen. Bella was eating some stir fry that Esme had prepared right before they came home from school.

No doubt Alice had already explained to everyone that they were leaving shortly.

They took three different cars. Edward was still wary of bringing Bella along but by having the extra car, he could leave at any time.

Carlisle drove straight to the house which was about a two hour drive; everyone assumed the address was put on the slip of paper. They parked their cars outside of the house. The house wasn't as fancy as the Cullen house. It was still in the woods much like their own but this one seemed a lot more basic.

There were two horses that were grazing in the paddocks. They looked up as the Cullens got out of their car. One of them whinnied and snorted as the two ran off down the field to the other side. Everyone watched them, once the two horses where on the other side they went back to eating grass.

Everyone walked up to the front door, "I hope this is the place." Carlisle said as he rang the doorbell.

"Carlisle!" Stanly yelled before opening the door up. "It's a pleasure to see you!" he said giving his friend a handshake.

"It's a pleasure to see you after all these years my old friend." Carlisle told him as Stanly got out of the way to let the others into the house.

"Who you talking about old? You are at least fifty years older than me."

Carlisle laughed then hand him the journal and envelope. "I saved these for you. You left without even saying good bye."

"Yes, well I had to rush off when a few things came up." The man opened the letter, "You kept these all this time? I can't believe you, we will have to keep in touch from now on."

"Yes, lets."

"And your coven, I haven't met them yet."

Carlisle turned around, pointing to each one as he said their names, "You already met Edward and Bella. This is Esme, my wife. Then there is Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, and Alice."

"Wow, you weren't kidding when you said you wanted to have a family? I figured one other would be with you."

"Yes, well, it was going to be one other person but then one became two then two became three."

"Well it's a pleasure to meet you all." He said. "My mate's name is Elizabeth. She should be around in a bit. She heard we were having company and thought our house was a mess."

"Sounds like Esme." Carlisle said, receiving a small smack from Esme. Everyone stiffened a laugh.

A woman came running over to the huge family, "Hello, sorry it took me so long." She looked right at Carlisle. "Hello Carlisle." They had met a few times before Stanly left to go with her.

"Hello Elizabeth, how have you been?"

"I have been really good. I was surprised when I was told you were coming over. You can call me Liz by the way. Elizabeth is so formal. I changed it up about sixty years ago."

"Of course." Carlisle nodded, he introduced everyone all over again. They shook hands and exchanged greetings.

Once the greetings were finished Stanly looked toward Carlisle, "I assume you guys came to hear about the bracelets."

"Yes." Carlisle nodded.

"Then follow me." Stanly went over to a door opening it up and walking into a basement.

"Why does everything odd always have to happen in a basement." Rosalie said, showing her distaste for such a disgusting looking place.

"Maybe a disgusting basement is a sign of something bad or good. Depending how you look at it." Stanly said as he started walking down a hall through the basement.

There was water dripping and mold everywhere. "Excuse the mess." Liz said, "We just moved in and neither of us have touched down here yet except to put Stan's inventions away."

Everyone nodded as a rat ran by making Bella shriek and back away from the small animal. Emmett was chuckling behind her as he walked by and whispered, "Watch out it may get you next time."

Rosalie chuckled at that as Bella took in a deep breath to stay calm, "Don't mind them love." Edward said giving her a kiss on the forehead.

Everyone followed the odd vampires down the hall. Carlisle and Esme were out in front talking to Liz and Stanly. The whole group followed behind the four. Bella yawned, it was around ten o'clock at night so it was expected. Edward put an arm around Bella as she leaned on him for support.

"So how does this bracelet work?" Carlisle asked.

"It is quite simple. You see, this bracelet is made to change your appearance. You put it on and it changes everything around for you. I tried to make it seem like an optical illusion to everyone, although, it seems to work better than that." He said pointing to a green jade bangle on his wrist.

"Does it change anything but the outer appearance?" Esme asked. 

"Yes, it makes it so that you can eat solids; have to go to the bathroom. It makes you practically human. You can be with real humans and not be tempted around them."

Jasper perked up at that. Everyone noticed as he tried to hide his embarrassment from an all of a sudden interest. He always tried to keep a straight face, definitely when meeting a new coven.

Carlisle noticed as well as he asked, "Would you happen to have extras? I think it is something my family would be willing to try."

"Yes, we have plenty to give out. But there are some rules behind them."

"What kind of rules?" Carlisle asked wearily.

"Well…it takes about an hour for these bracelets to take effect on you and an hour for it to go away once you take it off. Plus it takes away any power that comes with being a vampire. You also age while it is on."

His wife went then said, "It simply makes you human. You don't have the strength, the speed or…" She stopped as she tried to catch her breath.

Her husband hugged her as his voice got low, "I am sorry, we lost a close friend not long after I made these."

"You mean you are able to die?" Carlisle asked.

"Yes, my whole family enjoys using them. We can be human but it has some side effects like that."

"There is one more thing you need to tell them." The woman whispered.

"Yes well, if you happen to keep it on for longer than seven days then it will make you human for the rest of your life. You can't reverse it by getting bit again either. You are immune to vampire venom and you age as if you were going from whatever age you were at."

"I don't know if we should risk it this much. We are doing fine on our own." Carlisle whispered.

"I don't want to do it." Alice said first. "I don't know how clearly I could see the future when I was human and if I can't see the future, then no thanks."

"I will!" Jasper said failing to hide his excitement. Alice looked at him confused, "It will help me out. I have such a hard time being around humans as it is. This will help me. Besides I will only wear it when we go to school, I can take it off at nights." He was trying to comfort Alice.

Alice nodded knowing it was the truth and biting her lip from wanting to reject his plan. She worried if he somehow got hurt while at school, what would she do then?

"I will be out." Emmett said, "I like being the one the grizzlies have to watch out for, not the other way around."

"I will." Rosalie said, she had a chance to be human! She had a chance to have kids...if only she could convince Emmett to be human so that they could raise a child together, they could grow old with their child looking after it. It was what she always wanted.

Everyone turned to Edward as he held Bella around the waste. "I think I could try it out."

"No Edward, don't do this. It's too dangerous." Bella whispered.

"I can take whatever comes at me. Don't worry about me. Besides all that is going to happen is I loose the ability to read minds."

"But, I don't think you should risk getting killed." Bella said.

"Nonsense love, I can do just fine."

Bella looked at him teary eyed before running out of the room.

"You did it this time." Emmett sang what they were all thinking.

Edward sighed as he ran out of the room to find Bella sitting on the floor, "Why are you doing this?" he asked when he reached her.

"What if something happens to you? What if you get shot or killed?" Bella asked teary eyed.

"Nothing will happen to me. I will be fine."

"It's a dangerous move. You tell me every day that you would rather me not do something because I could get hurt so why don't you listen to me?"

"Nothing dangerous about it, I can worry about myself."

Bella stared at him with disgust written on her face, "I don't want to talk to you until you get your sense together."

Edward knelt down next to her as he wrapped her into a hug, "Listen, I finally have a chance to be what I have always wanted. I can live an average life with you. We can grow old together. We will both live to an old age." He whispered kissing her cheek.

"Fine, but I won't be happy about this." She whispered.

Edward smirked, "Now come on, we will talk more about this later. We need to make sure there is nothing else we should know about before leaving." He said helping her stand.

_**I got quite a bit of reviews for this story! And was told by one that this idea has already been done…well I hope that my story is somewhat different than those that have the same idea. Please don't tell me any titles of any of the stories because I don't want to accidentally copy them by reading them. **_

_**I reread most of my story and while I still have to go in and change some things around, I realized that I have a story for Jasper/Alice, Emmett/Rosalie, and Edward/Bella but I neglected to write about Carlisle/Esme…I'm not very good at their personalities because they aren't talked about a lot in the books but if you really want one about them then I can write a chapter on them as well. Please let me know or I will just not worry about their chapter, unless if I get a random thought on what I could do.**_

_**BTW! Lost (my favorite show) has come to an end. Anyone else as sad about it as I am? Such a weird yet awesome ending. **_

_**Please review! I won't know what you think of this unless if you tell me. And I won't continue unless if you tell me!**_


	3. The Debate

_Title: To be Human Again_

_Chapter 3: The Debate_

There was a family meeting at the dining room table. "We always do everything as a family so I need your thoughts on this." Carlisle said having the bracelets laid out in front of him while the rest sat around the huge table.

"I think they are a great idea." Jasper said. "It will help when I have to go to the school."

"I don't want to be a part of this." Emmett said getting up from the table. "I am fine the way I am."

Rosalie shook her head stopping Emmett from leaving the room, "I want to have a family. I finally have a chance, Emmett please can we have a chance?"

"No thank you." He said.

"You guys can fight later" Jasper whispered, starting to feel their anger hit him. They never fought so when they did, it got messy.

"I am fine being me as well." Alice said. "I want to be able to see the future. I don't know how that works being human."

"I will do it. I want to be able to be human." Edward said. To not be a soul less monster anymore, that was his only wish.

"I don't think you should." Bella mumbled, knowing he wouldn't listen to her. She was still against it.

"I wouldn't mind us trying them out." Esme said. She never cared either way, as long as her family stayed together.

"Well we have reached a bit of a dilemma." Carlisle muttered. He also didn't care either way the family went. As long as he could help people as a doctor.

"I have an idea." Esme said. Everyone looked at her, "Why don't we all try for one weekend to go out and spend some time with their significant other? Wherever we go, we will all be human. We will try it out. Those who like it can be human and those who don't, can decide to stay the way we are now."

"Sounds good." Carlisle said. "Why don't you all try to think of a place to go and we will leave Friday. Just remember that once you are human, you are vulnerable, you will get tired, and please don't do anything stupid." Carlisle looked at Emmett.

"What could I possibly do that's stupid?" he asked.

Everyone snickered, this would be interesting…

Rosalie played with the bracelet as she felt her heart beat. It was an amazing feeling. To feel human again. She didn't want to wait until the weekend so she put it on now, just to try it out, "Emmett." She whispered while sitting on the couch. "If you were to decide to become human with me then we can raise a family. A real family." She looked hopeful at Emmett.

"Sorry Rose but I just like to know that I am strong. It would make me feel too vulnerable. Besides you heard Stanly, he doesn't know how pregnancy works with the bracelet coming on and off. That would mean you would have to wear it for more than a week which means you will be stuck as a human."

"But Emmett, I want a family." She mumbled. "Please, I will become human; I will grow old with our child. You can stay as you are if you want."

Emmett looked at her hurt, "What will I do when you grow old then sweetheart?"

"Then grow old with me." She said to him cuddling into his cold side. She never realized just how cold they really were. How could Bella put up with it all that time? Emmett felt different now that she was so…squishy and he was still so solid.

"Can we talk about something else dear?" he whispered as he put his arm around his wife. It was obvious that this talk hurt him. He had to choose between his well known strength or the love of his life. "Where do you want to go this weekend?"

"Florida! I want to go on the beach in the sun, in a two piece bikini. I want to go sun bathing!"

"Alright, we can be there." Emmett smiled.

"Can you hold me? I want to try a nap."

"Of course." Emmett wrapped his arm around his warm wife.

"I love you." Rosalie whispered as she leaned into him.

"I love you too." Emmett whispered back while he played with her hair. He would give up so much to be with his wife but his strength was the one thing he thought he could always have no matter what. Now he had a chance to get rid of his strength and immortality for his wife. But could he do it?

Bella and Edward lay in his room while he wore the bracelet. He was lying in Bella's arms for a change. "It's so nice to not want to kill you." Edward whispered while he kept his head on her arm.

Bella nodded while playing with his hair with her free arm. "Do you really like being like this?" she whispered.

"Oh yes, this is much better than the alternative." He whispered with his eyes closed.

"You think so?" Bella muttered.

Edward looked up at Bella's face, "Bella, love, don't you want to have a family, to be able to live your life into old age?"

"Well, not really. I just want to spend it with you."

"You are going to be with me. I will grow old with you. We will have a few children. They will grow old as well and we will watch them go to high school." He sighed at the thought. "I never thought I could have that chance. We can get jobs and watch our children go to high school instead of us learning the same things for the rest of our lives."

"But what if something happens and one of us dies suddenly? What does the other do then?"

"The other continues to live."

"We tried that once. It didn't work."

"This would be different; we know we will see each other again. We will both see each other on the other side." Edward lifted his head and went up to Bella, kissing her on the lips. "I thought I would never be able to kiss without wanting to take your life." He whispered putting his forehead to hers.

"So now that you are human…" She whispered.

Edward sighed, "Really Bella? I already told you, that is the one thing I don't want to take from you and I don't want to give away until we are married."

"You know we will be together, why not?"

"I would just feel better." He said back. "Don't ruin this moment."

"Fine." Bella grumbled. "I do like your eyes in their green color."

Edward chuckled as he gave her a kiss on the cheek. "I think we will stay around Forks this weekend. I don't feel like going anywhere else and having to explain to your father why it's just us two."

"I don't either." Bella said as she lay with him. Alice had already talked her father into letting her stay at the Cullen house this weekend. Who knows? Maybe it will be better having a real human relationship for a change.

Jasper hadn't put the bracelet on since he was home. Alice refused to even try the bracelet on, "Alice, why don't you give it a try? We can go out as normal humans and have a dinner and a movie."

"What if I can't see the future?" Alice asked, she seemed to almost pout at the idea of having to wear it. "I won't feel right."

"You can go one night." Jasper said.

"I know but it's scary. The future changes all the time, who knows what could happen in that night."

"It would be for four hours, that's it." Jasper said kissing his wife. "Just one night out, we won't even be gone all night if you don't want to."

"Fine, one night. That's it."

"Great! We will set it up!" Jasper said kissing his wife. "I have wanted a real human experience with you for a long time now."

"What are we going to do?" Alice asked back.

"I am going to plan the whole thing out; all you have to do is attend! I will make sure you have a human experience like no other."

"That won't be hard; I don't remember my human life." Alice joked earning a kiss from Jasper as he ran out the room.

Her future kept changing after that, it was obvious that Jasper couldn't make up his mind. He had one night to plan everything. Alice stared at the two bracelets that sat on their desk, wondering what it would be like to be human.

As her future kept changing, one part slipped in where everyone seemed distraught as several members of the family sat around two gravestones, everyone was human and everyone was upset. The only two that weren't there was Edward and Bella. Alice bent out of her room and looked across the hall where Edward's door was. She bit her lip wondering if she should go warn them. What if something horrible happens to them?

Jasper walked into the room with a phone in hand, "I just made reservations to a restaurant. We will start there and then either movie or go home. Depending on what you want." The vision quickly changed and the end of the weekend was over and they were all together again. All of them sitting around laughing.

Alice shrugged it off as a small fluke in her powers. "Sounds good." She said still playing with the bracelet. The future didn't change this time.

"Everything alright?"

"Yeah, everything is just fine." She forced a smile.

"Good!" Jasper was really excited for this night; Alice didn't want to ruin it for him.

But still…that one vision? Why did she have it for that spilt second? What could it mean?

_**A little suspense hopefully. Sorry for the wait, my computer had to go back to the shop for blue screening on me. Technology is great. Not only that but I have been seeing family the past few weeks. I love summer!**_

_**So, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I would like to hear what you have to say about this please! What I am saying is Please Review!**_


	4. Break In

_Title: To be Human Again_

_Chapter 4: Break In_

Friday came and everyone was set to leave. Carlisle and Esme put their bracelets on, knowing that they would be human in an hour. Rosalie had just put hers back on an hour ago and Emmett had his bracelet on for only ten minutes.

"This is so stupid." Emmett complained.

"Why?" Carlisle asked.

"We are going to throw ourselves down the food chain just to try something new."

"It's not really new, its something that we have all thought about." Esme said. "We have all been human at one time."

"This is still stupid." Emmett grumbled, it was a hard process to go through. At first you feel fine but over time, you just felt weaker and weaker. It didn't hurt but you could tell that humans were no where near as strong as a vampire. Everyone knew that Emmett would most likely have the toughest time with it.

Carlisle was pleased as he and Esme walked out the door. They left in seconds, driving fast for now and soon they would slow down as there change happened. They were going to the Grand Canyon and several other landmarks that were most beautiful in the sun.

Rosalie and Emmett were heading out the door, on their way to Florida. Jasper and Alice were going out to a restaurant that night, not going too far out due to Alice's worry about not seeing the future too clearly. They were leaving Bella and Edward at the house for the night.

Jasper was dressed in a suit and had his bracelet on as he waited at the bottom of the stairs for Alice. Alice was already an hour late, he was used to thirty minutes but an hour? He started to get worried.

Alice finally walked down stairs with a green dress on and her bracelet on her arm. "Sorry, I couldn't see what we were doing and it took me forever to decide what to wear." She laughed nervously as she tripped on one of the steps making her fall down the rest of the stairs. She cut her arm as Jasper came running by her side to help her. Alice started to cry. "I am not used to this." She whined. "I am just as clumsy as Bella and it hurts."

"I'm right here." Bella crossed her arms.

"Go clean out your cut and why don't you wear some flats?" Jasper suggested while looking at the tall heels she was wearing.

"But they won't match the dress." Alice whined as she stood back up and walked one step before falling again.

"Go change." Jasper laughed at her, it felt good to not have to worry about blood right now. He liked the idea of blood being just another function not a meal. Jasper assumed that Alice was having a hard time because she didn't remember her human life at all, so she didn't know how to do anything human. It wasn't like ridding a bike for her, it was going from flying a huge airplane and then being told you had to drive a standard car for the first time. They were different in many ways and yet somehow the same.

"Fine." Alice said as she took off her shoes and ran up the stairs. "I didn't realize how many stairs we had." She said as she hughed up the last few.

Jasper smiled as Alice came back in flats and more gracefully came down the stairs. "Feel better?" Jasper asked.

"Actually I do." She said.

"Let's go." Jasper said holding the door open for her.

Alice was about to walk out when she stopped, "Jasper I have a bad feeling about this." She said worried.

"Come on Alice, you promised one night out with me. That's all I ask. Just us, just human."

"I know but I have a really bad feeling in my stomach, like something is going to happen and we aren't going to be able to help."

"If something happens, the others will take care of it." Jasper said, he just wanted to spend one night with his wife as a human, was that too much to ask for?

"Alright." Alice sighed as she walked out. "Who is going to be home?"

"Bella and Edward have the house to themselves tonight, they will be fine." Jasper said bringing his wife to the car. "Edward is allowing us to take his car. So that way I can still drive." No one drove Alice's Porsche but Alice, she always had the key on her to make sure. He didn't want to take his car at the moment, Rosalie decided that it wasn't going fast enough at one hundred miles per hour so she had it apart, making sure everything was redone.

"Is Edward still wearing his bracelet?" Alice asked.

"Yes."

"I really don't think we should leave them here alone." Alice said really not liking this feeling.

"Trust me Edward isn't that type of person to do anything to Bella."

"That's not what I am thinking."

Jasper cupped Alice's cheek in his hands, making her look into his eyes, "Alice, hun, you would have seen something earlier before you put the bracelet on. You are just worrying yourself because you can't see the future and it scares you. Just relax and take it easy."

"Maybe you're right." Alice sighed, "Let's go." They shared a kiss then went into the car as they drove off. She didn't like this feeling, she didn't like that they were leaving the two without a car close to the house. Edward drove Bella to their house with his car so they didn't even have her truck.

She shook it off; this was supposed to be her and Jasper's night.

"Alright, we are starting off with a sit down dinner." Jasper smiled as he pulled into the parking lot of a very fancy restaurant and they went inside.

They sat down as the two looked at the menu, "Jasper, all of this is so expensive for something that we are just going to enjoy once." Alice complained. "I don't even know what this stuff tastes like. What does chicken parmesan taste like?"

Jasper smiled, "There is no difference between spending twenty dollars for a meal and spending twenty dollars for a shirt you wear once.

"But, at least with the clothes everyone can see what I got."

"Just try something." He tried to remind himself that she had never had to be a real human before. There were times where she had to fake it but that was it.

"Fine." Alice sighed as she looked at the menu.

The waiter came over, "What may I get you?"

"I will have lasagna." Jasper said.

"I want chicken alfredo." Alice said handing the waiter the menu. "For once, I can eat an animal and I can't say I'm a vegetarian." She laughed at her joke.

The waiter nodded confused as he walked off.

Jasper and Alice started to laugh at that. "You need to watch what you say."

"Nah, I like this."

"Told you that you would."

The waiter had brought their sodas that they had asked for. Alice drank some of her soda. "This soda is amazing. We should do this more often." She was starting to bounce from the sugar in the soda.

"I was hoping you would say that." Jasper smiled. The food came quickly to them as the plates were set down in front of them.

"Enjoy." Jasper said as he grabbed his fork and knife, he remembered his mother's cooking and he loved food, especially lasagna.

Alice grabbed the fork in her hand. She had picked up a fork before but it was only to poke at an unappetizing meal, never to actually eat. She watched as Jasper was eating, she didn't even remember her human life so she couldn't remember how to hold it. "Uhm, how do I hold it?" she whispered. Jasper held up his fork, she put the fork in her hand much like the way he had it, she took one bite, "This is amazing!" she screeched. "I love chicken alfredo!"

"Alice you don't need to say it so loud, the whole place is looking." Jasper said.

"Sorry." She said not bouncing anymore. "Can I try your food?" she asked.

Jasper let her try some of his.

"That is just as good!"

They ate the whole thing, Jasper smiled when they were done, "How was it?"

"Very good."

The waiter came over to clear their plates, "Would you guys be up for dessert?" the waiter asked.

"Yes!" Alice said. "I always wanted to try chocolate cake."

"Anything for you?" The waiter turned to Jasper.

"I'm fine."

"Then one slice of chocolate cake." The waiter said.

They laughed again. It was really fun to be able to be human after being a vampire for so long.

Alice smiled as a piece of chocolate cake was put in front of her. "Thank you! Jasper would you like some?"

"Chocolate isn't my thing." He whispered remembering that from his human life.

"Fine, more for me." She smiled as she ate the whole piece.

"I am going to use the restroom." Jasper whispered getting up.

As soon as Jasper was gone, Alice took her cell phone out of her purse.

Edward had just made a meal for him and Bella as the two sat in the dining room. Edward had bought some candles to make it a little more romantic. "I'm surprised you didn't want to go out." Bella said as he put the food onto her plate. It was just chicken stir fry; he didn't know how to make much else.

"I figured we could keep it to just us two. I was debating between us going out or staying home. I figured we could always go out to eat another night."

"This looks good." Bella smiled grabbing her fork. Edward's cell phone rang as he went to grab it from his pocket to see who it was.

"It's Alice, I will be right back." He started to walk out of the room when he answered. "Hello?"

"Hey, is everything alright over there?" Alice asked.

"Yeah, we are fine, just made dinner. We may watch a movie later."

"Just be careful, I have this really bad feeling and I don't know what it is. Are you still home alone with Bella?"

"Yeah, you guys will probably be the first ones back. Don't worry about us. We are fine. Enjoy yourself."

"Alright, talk to you later." Alice said hanging up the phone when she saw Jasper coming back.

Jasper put down two one hundred dollar bills. "What movie do you think we are going to see?"

"Romantic comedy?" Alice asked.

"You can still guess even without being psychic." Jasper gave her a kiss.

The two went to watch the movie. Alice had gotten buttered popcorn, cheese nachos, water, four sodas, and other foods that she was too full to try. "Bella doesn't know how lucky she is to be able to eat human food." Alice said as she stuffed her face.

Jasper put an arm around her, "It's amazing that you weren't overweight as a human."

It was nice to be able to watch a full movie and not get bored with the humans talking slow. Alice nuzzled into Jasper as the two watched the movie.

"What now?" Alice asked after the movie was done.

"That was as far as I had planned but if you want…we can spend the whole night out here." Jasper kissed her forehead.

"I don't think we could stay up all night as humans, I am already tired." Alice yawned.

"I was thinking of us being able to spend some time with just us and not have to worry about others knowing what we are doing."

"Like?"

"You don't need to see the future to know where I am going with this." Jasper whispered as he gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Oh, that is so unlike you." Alice chuckled getting where he was going with this. "Do you have a place in mind?"

"Already got a place." He whispered to her.

"Let's go my husband." Alice whispered.

"Let's go my wife." Jasper said back as the two walked to the car.

Alice awed at the five star hotel that Jasper had brought her to. "It's beautiful." She whispered. The two of them had to watch how they showed their emotions to each other due to Jasper's lack of self control. They could never show their love in a hotel filled with humans.

"Let's get the room." He said going up to the desk. "Room for Jasper Hale."

"Yes sir, here is your key." The woman said bringing up the information. "You are scheduled for delivery upon request. That will be extra money added and then an extra amount for each delivery, are you aware of that?"

"Yes, I want delivery within ten minutes at which I place it."

"Alright sir, here are your keys. You're room is 636 Please enjoy your stay." The woman smiled handing him the key.

"Let's go check this place out." Jasper said going away from the counter with a bouncing Alice.

As soon as the room was opened Alice let out a loud awe as she jumped onto the bed. "It's beautiful! Look out the window!" She jumped off the bed and looked out the window. "It's amazing."

"Yes it is." Jasper whispered putting an arm around Alice. He kissed her on the side of the head.

Alice looked back at Jasper, "You really know how to make a girl's night." She muttered.

"The night isn't done yet." He said to her.

"It isn't even close to being done." She whispered as she kissed him.

Alice quickly set the blinds down over the window before the two went over to the bed. "I love you." She whispered.

"I love you too." He said back.

Edward had brought Bella up to his room when she had fallen asleep during the movie. They were both sleeping on his bed when Edward heard a car pull up. Bella didn't budge but Edward started to get up when he heard a car door slam shut. No one in his family shut the doors like that. He looked over to the window but couldn't see the type of car that was out front. It almost looked like a moving van.

"Edward?" Bella yawned, "What's wrong?" She stretched; it felt good to sleep with a normal temperature being next to you instead of freezing cold. She didn't realize how much more calming it was to not shiver in your sleep.

"Someone or something is here." Edward said looking out the window.

"I am sure it is Alice and Jasper coming home." Bella yawned again as she wrapped herself tighter in the blankets. She had never had this good of sleep.

"No you don't understand, there's three of them. They are definitely human; they aren't graceful enough to be like us."

"Everyone has those bracelets, maybe they put one on."

"I am sure they didn't. Bella stay here." Edward said as he ran out of the room.

Bella got right up as she ran out after him. They were about to go down the stairs when they heard the door get crashed open.

"Bella get back. We need to hide." Edward said as he brought her back to his room. "Get changed. I will go see what Carlisle has in his study."

"Like a gun or something?" Bella asked.

"I know he doesn't have a gun. We are vampires, we don't need guns." Edward said as he paced back and forth. "I shouldn't have put the bracelet on, now I can't protect you." He said as he took the bracelet off. He had at least an hour before the bracelet would wear off. He went to change into his clothes he had just worn. Bella was already dressed due to her falling asleep during the movie.

"What should we do?"

"We need to hide. The only place with any type of real weapon is the kitchen." Edward said. "And we aren't going to be able to get down there with them there."

"Where should we hide?" Bella asked.

Edward finally had an idea, "In Carlisle's studies. He has a secret door." Edward had Bella follow him up the stairs to the third bedroom and into Carlisle's study. He shut the door as lightly as possible and locked it.

"Who's to say they have murderous thoughts?" Bella asked. "Maybe they will run once they see us."

"I saw they gun, if they are as desperate as they look then they won't have any problems killing us."

"Are you positive?"

"Not just that but Alice called saying she had a bad feeling about tonight, she might not be perfect at seeing the future as a human but she can still have feelings."

"What do you think her feeling could be?" Bella asked.

"It could be anything." Edward opened a small compartment that was in the library. "Go in here Bella."

"What about you? It can't fit us both."

"I need to get a hold of Alice, Jasper and her are the only two that can help us right now."

"But I don't want to leave you." Bella said worried.

"Please just do what I say. I don't want to worry about your life right now."

"Alright." Edward kissed Bella unwaveringly.

Bella could tell that kiss as his goodbye kiss. She was about to say something when he had her crawl into the spot. "Please, just stay quiet. I am going to lock it so that it won't accidentally open. Carlisle or someone will find you." He was about to close it when he said, "Remember that I love you and I will do anything to keep you alive."

They heard another crash; the people were coming up the third set of stairs. "I love you too." Bella whispered as Edward closed the door. It was now dark, pitch dark. She heard the door get slammed open as she tried to stay quiet. Finally she realized what he said, 'Carlisle or someone will find you.' Did he not expect to live? Her eyes started to fill with tears, no that's not what he meant. He just said that without thinking. He would be back to get her.

Edward stood up as he grabbed his cell phone as he went to dial Alice.

The men were right outside the door as they slammed onto the door, "It's locked." One of them said.

'_Please leave.'_ Edward thought until he heard the three talk about how they would open the door.

Alice and Jasper were laying on the bed of the hotel room, enjoying each other's warm embrace. They saw Alice's phone vibrate on the night stand. "We can leave it for one night." Alice whispered as she snuggled into Jasper's side.

Edward growled when he heard Alice's voicemail pick up.

Bella started to tear up as she heard the door slam open as the men started to shout.

"Who are you?" one of them yelled making Edward look at them.

"I am someone who just called 911." He said pointing to his cell phone.

"You did didn't you?" one of them asked caulking a gun.

"Yes, the police will be here soon."

"Too bad it won't be soon enough."

Bella heard a loud gun shot. She wanted to go help Edward, she tried to open the door but like he promised, he locked it. She started to cry, she didn't know what was going on. Where was Alice and Jasper? Why did these men have to pick tonight to come and rob them? Then another thing hit her, Edward said he called 911, that was a lie.

No one was coming to save them.

She stayed quiet as she heard the men leave the room. This would be the longest night ever. Someone she loved was in trouble and she couldn't do anything.

Alice still had a very unwavering feeling about this night but she ignored it when her cell phone never rang again, besides she didn't have to be the hero every time. One night off the job from having to see the future wouldn't hurt anyone.

Right?

_**Dun dun dun! What do you think will happen…?**_

_**Please Review!**_


	5. One Hour too Long

_Title: To be Human Again_

_Chapter 5: One Hour too Long_

Edward growled when he heard Alice's voicemail pick up. Why wouldn't she pick up?

"This one's locked." He heard a man whisper from the outside of the door.

"It's locked from the inside." Another said as she jumbled the door.

Edward was trying to get to Alice's number again; maybe she didn't hear it the first time.

The men slammed the door open with all their might, busting it off its hinges. He didn't have time to press send.

"Who are you?" one of them yelled making Edward look at them.

"I am someone who just called 911." He said pointing to his cell phone.

"You did didn't you?" one of them asked caulking a gun.

"Yes, the police will be here soon."

"Too bad it won't be soon enough." He smiled, pointing the gun at Edward.

Edward couldn't go down like this, who knew if they happened to find Bella what they would do to her. He ran and grabbed for the gun, making the man shoot the floor. Another man came up behind him and wrapped his arms around Edward's arms so that he couldn't push away.

Edward tried to move but his arms were locked in place. He then kicked up in the air, able to land a good kick in the man that held the gun's face.

"You think you're so tough?" the man asked as he punched Edward in the face.

"I am tougher than you." Edward spat as he felt his mouth fill with blood. For once in his existence the taste of blood was not welcomed.

"Take him down stairs and tie him to a chair, we will check for anyone else that will be in the house." The man said as the two brought Edward down stairs; as long as he kept them down stairs they wouldn't find Bella.

A woman was downstairs with a gun in her hands. "There was one home? They always leave on the weekends."

"Well they missed one."

"Hm, well I guess one death wouldn't be a problem." She laughed.

Edward was sat into a chair as they used zip ties to tie him down and then rope. He looked at the clock, it had only been seven minutes since he took the bracelet off. He thought it would have been at least twenty minutes by now.

"So is anyone else in the house?" the woman asked.

"We don't know. Is there anyone kid?" He turned to Edward who was struggling to get free.

"What's it to you?" Edward asked spitting the blood that was pulling in his mouth at the man.

"What it is to me is that if you happen to be lying, then someone will die tonight." The man said showing his gun.

Edward smirked, not saying anything, he had to keep playing mind games with them. He had to keep them down here. Although he only saw this man. The other two were taking items out of the house already.

"I'm going to go help them; you stay here and watch this piece of shit." The man said to the woman.

"I don't see why I should have to stay here." The woman said getting frustrated.

"Because you can't life as much as us three so you can stay here. Watch the teenager." The man walked off.

"Always giving me the shitty jobs." The woman muttered as she sat down in another chair across from Edward.

Edward hummed to himself trying to tick the woman off. He didn't want them killing him but he was hoping it would keep them there longer. It was obvious they were going to shoot him when they were done. He just had to keep them there for an hour.

"You know." The woman said staring at Edward, "You're kinda cute."

"Spare me." He grunted back looking away from her.

"No really, cuter than Pat. How old are you?"

Edward rolled his eyes not answering the woman.

The woman looked at her cell phone when it rang. "Hmm, interesting text message." She whispered looking over to Edward, "Last chance, anyone else in this house with you?" she asked.

"Just three ugly guys and a female." Edward spat.

"I'm honored that you didn't say ugly female but that was the wrong answer." The woman said.

Edward's eyes grew huge, that was a secret door, there was no way they could have found her.

"What is the girl's name?" the woman asked looking at the text again as she started texting something back.

"That is none of your business you touch her and you all will be killed." He screamed trying to get loose from the chair. He didn't mind his life being in danger but no one put his Bella in danger.

The woman nodded as she dialed a number into her phone. "Yeah, there is someone else here."

Edward grew even more frantic, he was just tricked into saying that someone else was here. He heard a lot of things getting jumbled upstairs.

"What's her name? She isn't talking." The woman said, pulling the cell phone from her ear.

"Bring her down here." Edward yelled. "Do it or God help you when I get loose from this chair."

"Alright." The woman got back on the phone, "Bring her down here…Then threaten her." A few minutes later, Edward saw Bella come running in. She had tears stain her face and she wore a black eye. Bella went up to Edward hugging him.

"I am so glad you are safe." Bella mumbled through her tears while hugging him.

"I am glad you are safe as well." Edward said. He took a quick look at the clock, forty five more minutes. Really? Fifteen minutes had gone by.

"I am so sorry, I tried to be quiet but they found the door." She whispered in his ear.

"It's alright." Edward looked up at the woman who was watching the two. "Take whatever you want, I will help you if you need an extra hand but if you so much as hurt her anymore than you already have then you all are dead."

"You aren't in the right place to threaten anyone right now." The woman said, taking a cigarette out of her pocket. She then looked at the three men who were taking something else out of the house, "What are we doing with the girl?" She asked as she grabbed her lighter.

"Tie her to a chair." One of them said.

Another looked over at the woman. "What did I tell you about smoking Samm?"

"I told you Pat, I will stop one day but it relaxes me." She said as she lit up the cigarette. "Tie her up too? Can we just shoot her and not worry about the time it takes to tie her up?"

"No, we need them in case the cops do get called on us. We need hostages."

"Someone has been watching too many movies." The woman grumbled as she roughly grabbed Bella and pushed her into a chair. "I for one wouldn't mind have a little fun." She whispered eyeing Edward. "I am sure the guys wouldn't mind some girl either."

Edward started to get even more angry as he tried to push against the zip ties, he didn't like being this weak. "No one will touch her." He growled out, even as a human, he couldn't lose some of his vampiric traits that he picked up. Growling was one of those traits.

One of the men grabbed the butt of his pistol and slammed it into Edward's face breaking his nose. "What did I tell you about threatening?" he asked.

"Edward." Bella yelled. "Please leave him alone." She said to the man. "Besides remember, he called the cops, they will be here anytime now."

"Cops? If you guys actually called the cops they would be here by now." The man said leaning against the door frame.

Edward was still trying to hold back the pain, he forgot about pain. He wanted to be human but he forgot about the weakness, pain, and the ability to barely fend for yourself- every reason Emmett complained about. "Bella please stay quiet." He mumbled out.

"So now you will listen." The man smiled. "I should have done that sooner."

"I…" Bella started until Edward glared at her through his bloody face, she stayed quiet.

"He isn't worth it, him and his pig nosed friends. They think they are so tough, they have to hide behind guns." Edward said. "Little chickens."

"We have a lot already." One of the other men came in. "What should we do with them?"

"Kill them." The man with the gun said.

"That is such a waist." One of them said. "If we are going to do that, might as well have some fun with the girl for a bit."

The woman, now known as Samm interjected, "Why do you guys get to do something?"

"You touch her and you will die." Edward said looking over at the clock; he still had twenty five minutes. After a hundred years of life, one hour never seemed so long. His head still hung down from the pistol whip he just got twenty minutes ago. He was sure something was severely damaged. He couldn't think straight as his mind went in and out.

"And what are you going to do?"

Edward laughed, "You see that clock? In twenty minutes I am going to be able to beat you all in single handedly."

The men laughed, as one joked in mock horror, "Oh no, we better run out of here."

"Or we could just kill him before that time." Another man said.

"Come on, please the girl would be so nice to have." The first man begged.

"Go get a stripper with the money we will make." The woman said as she held the gun up to Bella's head. Bella started to whimper as she closed her eyes.

Edward had to think of something, he needed twenty more minutes...close to fifteen now. "Wait." He said.

The three men looked at him.

"It would be a waist wouldn't it?" He said. "To kill a woman and that was it?" He couldn't believe he was saying this about his Bella to several pigs. He just needed to buy a little extra time though. He was going to force himself to say something he knew he would regret.

"Edward?" Bella whispered, trying to figure out what he was doing.

"No, it's true. It would be a waist of everything to just get rid of her like that."

Bella decided the loss of blood must have him going crazy.

The men and woman went into another room to talk it over.

Bella looked toward Edward. "What was that?" she screeched too loud.

Edward forced a smile, "Just making sure nothing goes to waist." He said winking and looking over at the clock, sixteen minutes left.

Bella didn't catch on, "You want them to…" she couldn't even think of that.

"Yeah, whatever works." He said again nudging toward the clock.

Bella finally got it as the men walked back in. He was trying to buy time.

"Well we can use the girl but the boy can be killed now." One of the men said.

"No." The woman cut them off. "I think that's a little flawed. What about me?"

Edward had to hold back his want to yell at these people, fifteen more minutes and he could teach them a lesson. He could already feel his heart beat slowing down.

Bella was unstrapped, Edward wanted to take back everything he said but he didn't want to take a chance of something going wrong and then they killed him. Then the three would have their way and he wouldn't be able to save her.

Bella rubbed her wrist where the zip ties had cut into her. She looked over at Edward, hoping that this worked. Edward forced a smile as one of the men grabbed her by the arm. The other started to follow.

"Hey, one at a time." The guy with Bella yelled.

Edward wasn't listening to them anymore, all he heard was the slow ticking of the clock. His heart beat was so low he could barely feel it and the cold started to take over. His muscles started to tighten; he could feel himself changing back. He heard Bella's heart beat start to race as she was brought up the stairs- his hearing was coming back. "A little longer love, hold out a little longer." He muttered as he looked at the clock, ten more minutes now. Bella was smart, she could keep him distracted for ten minutes.

The two men that were down stairs looked at Edward, "He doesn't look so good." One of them said.

"He looks deathly, maybe he will die and we will only have to waist a bullet on the girl." The other said.

Bella was being brought up the stairs; she knew these next few minutes would be the longest ever. The man walked to the first room and opened it up. It was Alice and Jasper's room, this couldn't really be happening. "NO." Bella said. She could hold him off for a few minutes, make him pick different rooms.

"What?" the man asked pushing Bella against a wall. "You going to fight me?"

"Well no, but this is his younger sister's room. I would feel bad defiling her room." She said to him, it wasn't fully a lie so perhaps she could pass it off.

"Does it look like I care?" the man asked.

"No but I do." She said.

"So?"

"I would just feel better if we went to a different room." She said blushing; she was hoping this could pass enough time.

Edward felt his sense of smell and hearing pick up, he heard Bella argue with the man upstairs. That was his Bella, he knew she was smart enough to hold him off.

The man opened the third door which was Edward's room, Bella was about to say something when the man shook his head, "No, not this time." He said. "I don't have all night."

Bella felt like she was going to throw up, where was Edward?

Edward's heart went flat as his blood went away from then on. He fell limp making the woman come toward him to check what was wrong. He smiled, he was pretty much done. Edward then snapped his eyes open, smiling.

"You're eyes." One of the men said looking at him. Edward's eyes had changed to the red color that most new borns got. It wasn't crimson but it was still red. He cracked his neck, glad to finally be back to a vampire.

"You are in for it now." He said as he ripped the zip ties easily and then killed the man closest to him. The woman held up her gun at him and shot her gun. The bullet bounced off him. "What are you?"

He smiled, "A vampire."

"What?" she asked as he quickly snapped her neck. Finally the last man was against the corner of the wall.

"You should have thought twice before messing with this house." He said to the man.

"Please, I just needed the money, that's all I was here for."

"Too late." He said as he quickly snapped that man's neck as well. They deserved a much bigger death. He heard Bella's scream from upstairs. "Bella." He yelled running up the stairs.

Edward tore open his door to see the man ripping Bella's shirt. Edward just as quickly grabbed the man off of her and threw him into the wall, making him pass out. "Edward, I was so worried that you weren't going to come in time." Bella whispered as tears poured down her face.

"Did he touch you?"

"No." She latched on and refused to let go of her Edward.

"It's alright, I'm here." He said holding her, "I'm right here." He kept patting her back as her body racked with sobs.

"Please don't put me through this again." She muttered.

"I think I do like being a vampire a little more. I'm sorry to have to put you through this." He said as he held the crying girl to him.

"I was so worried." Bella kept saying. "So so worried."

"You should trust me more." He said to her giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"I'm sorry for not trusting you more." She said as he held her.

"I'm going to stay a vampire a little longer, I don't want anything like this happening again."

Bella just smiled in his arms.

"Did they hurt you at all?"

"Just the eye." She whispered.

"Let's get ice on that and then we will dispose of the bodies. I don't think we should call the cops. I could only imagine if Charlie got a call for this house knowing that you are suppose to have a sleep over with Alice. Only to find out that you and I were alone all night and you were almost…" he couldn't say the words.

"I understand." Bella said. "Would your family put their deaths against you?"

"Nope, I was protecting someone." He said, "Actually, if I can chill their bodies, maybe Carlisle can use them as organ donors."

"That seems so morbid." She whispered.

"Waist not, want not." Edward said.

Bella was just happy to be alive. She wiped a tear from her eyes.

"Why don't you go to sleep while I clean up?" Edward asked.

"I can't right now." Bella said back.

"Just try. I don't want you to come downstairs while I fix everything back up."

Bella nodded, she didn't want to see a dead body. Edward kissed her cheek and helped her to lie down on the bed. He quickly left and came back five seconds later. "Put this ice on your eye, it will help you feel better. I will be right downstairs if you need me." He said giving her a kiss on the forehead. Bella started to close her eyes as she watched Edward pick up the man's body and bring it out of the room. He gently closed the door behind him. This was the worse night imaginable to her.

Edward came back upstairs thirty minutes later to find Bella asleep with the ice pack over her eye. He hummed her lullaby then picked up his cell phone to call everyone and let them know what just happened.

_**And you guys thought I was going to kill Edward. =P Come on, do I sound like someone who would kill off a main character? Alright…so I have done it but this story just felt like it needed a different ending. It's not done yet though, I have another couple's life that needs to be messed with =P Can you guess which couple I am going to write about next? They are the only others who will have a huge ending in this story.**_

_**Please Review!**_


	6. The Beach

_Title: To be Human Again_

_Chapter 6: The Beach_

Rosalie was out sun tanning for the first time. When she was human, it was considered more appropriate to be pale and when she was a vampire there was no way for her to lay out in the sun without taking a chance of a human coming by. Emmett sat next to her bored.

He played with his feet in the sand then looked over at his wife. "Are you enjoying yourself?"

"Very much so." Rosalie muttered keeping her eyes closed. She was smiling from ear to ear.

Emmett looked at the other females that was sun tanning as well. Well there's more than one way to get cancer. He lay down and tried to close his eyes as the others did but couldn't do it. This was so boring.

"Why are you fidgeting so much?" Rosalie asked.

"I'm bored." Emmett said sitting up once more.

"Then go into the water and swim."

"What about sharks?" Emmett asked.

"You'll be fine."

Emmett shrugged and got up. He went into the water and dove in and swam around. He quickly got bored from being by himself. He then smirked getting a great idea. Emmett cupped his hand in the water and started to walk up to Rosalie about to pour it on her.

"You do it and you die." She muttered still keeping her eyes closed.

"You can always tell when I'm up to something." He whined as he released the water into the sand and sat next to her grabbing his towel to dry himself off. He decided to go find something to do. "I think I am just going to look around."

"Alright." Was all Rosalie said.

"Will I see you later for dinner?" Emmett asked.

"Sure, we will meet back at the hotel."

"Kay." Emmett walked off, he loved his wife but this was ridiculous.

Emmett was walking down the board walk. He liked being out in the sun but he was bored. A chuckle was released from him, he was bored on a board walk. Alright, so that was a bad pun even for him.

He stopped at a small stand that was selling fried dough. He knew humans would flock to these fried dough stands to get something so he might as well give it a try.

Emmett was going through his pockets looking for his wallet when his phone fell to the ground. He picked it up noticing it was off. He sighed, Rosalie must have turned both of their phones off while he was sleeping. He pushed the key to power it up as he went to the stand.

"Hello sir, what can I get ya?" the man asked.

"One fried dough and a soda." Emmett said to the man.

"Sauce or powdered sugar?" the man asked.

"Which do you prefer?"

"The sauce makes it taste a little more like pizza while the sugar makes it taste more sweet."

"Sauce then." Emmett said then his phone started to beep. He looked down at it, sixty seven missed calls and forty voicemails.

"That will be five fifty." The man said putting it down.

Emmett didn't pay attention to the price as he threw a twenty down, "keep the change." He said taking the dough and soda with him. He quickly went into his voicemail to listen to the first one as he sat on a bench. He took one bite of the dough before the first voicemail came on.

It was Edward, "Hey Emmett, I tried calling both of your phones and both went straight to voicemail I don't want to cut your trip short but I would really like if you guys came back as soon as possible. Bella and I ran into some issues here and while everything is fine now I think we should all get together so that I can tell you guys. I was also wondering if you have heard from Jasper and Alice. It would be best if everyone was together right now so that we can talk some things through. Talk to you later man."

Emmett started to get nervous as he listened to the next one, "Hey man, I assume you are still out. I hope you are having a good time. Jasper and Alice are back now so we don't have to worry about them. I called Carlisle, they are on their ways back. I hope to hear from you soon."

Emmett closed his phone, not wanting to hear anymore. What happened?

A girl in a bright yellow bikini came up next to him and sat down, "Hey, I saw you out on the beach with that girl." She started to slowly trace his shoulder with her finger.

He wasn't paying attention to this girl. He kept staring at the phone.

"I saw that she wasn't paying you any attention, I can pay plenty of attention to you." She smiled coming closer to him.

Emmett looked over at her.

"Mind sharing some food then we can talk about what else we can do for the day." She snickered.

"You want this food?" he asked, his mind was reeling. What happened to make Edward call? What happened to make Esme and Carlisle have to come back early?

"We can share it, a big man like you must eat a hardy meal. I can take you somewhere nice."

"You want this?" He nodded then picked up the fried dough and stood up. He wasn't thinking as he placed the fried dough in her lap a little too harshly, making the sauce slop all over her.

"What the fuck?" she yelled as the sauce dripped down her.

"I'm already married and I have plenty on my hands right now. I don't know what's going on back at my house and I don't need some filthy slut to tell me that I'm not happy in my relationship. You don't know the first thing about me." Emmett yelled.

She glared at him, "I didn't know you were married you jerk. Next time wear your wedding ring." She yelled walking off toward the showers.

Emmett ran toward the beach and found his wife in the same place he left her. He ran up to her and knelt down, "Rosalie, we have to go." He said to her as he quickly picked up his towel.

"Why?" She asked.

"Edward called like sixty time, there's something wrong in Forks. We have to go."

"I turned off our phones last night after Edward tried to call us about ten times in a row. We came here to relax not talk to the others. I knew he would try and ruin it for us."

"Please Rose. We really need to go. It sounds serious. He even has Carlisle and Esme coming back."

"Fine if we _have_ too go." She said, putting emphasis on have. She got up from her towel.

"Thank you, we'll come back another time." He said as he quickly grabbed Rosalie's towel.

"Whatever." Rosalie said walking toward the car.

Emmett was sure she was angry but didn't know how to tell for sure. He watched as a man came up to her and started to flirt with her.

"Hey girl, you are looking gorgeous today."

She flipped him off and kept walking…yeah she was mad.

This plane trip was going to be the longest plane trip in the world.

_**I know it's short but I just wanted to give a small idea of what Rosalie and Emmett were up too! It will get more interesting, I promise.**_


	7. Two Days to Grieve

_Title: To be Human Again_

_Chapter 7: Two Days to Grieve_

Everyone was back together on Sunday; each couple was closer and had the same views on what they wanted except Rosalie and Emmett. Edward told them the story of the house and what he did to get rid of the bodies.

Rosalie felt bad for being so angry now. She wished she hadn't had the phones off that night. The thought of anyone almost getting raped and murdered was always enough to send her into hysterics. Emmett tried to keep her company by having an arm around her waist but it wasn't enough. They both knew what she wanted and he couldn't find the will to stay as a human, definitely after what happened to Edward and Bella. He didn't want to take a chance of his Rose ever getting hurt like she was in her human life. It messed her up so much, how would she be if it happened again?

"So what do you guys think?" Carlisle asked pulling the bracelet off.

"I am fine staying as we are." Esme said, pulling hers off too. The two enjoyed themselves but after hearing Edward's story, they couldn't say yes to this.

"Me too." Alice said, wanting to see the future again.

"I still want to wear mine when we go to school but other than that, I don't want to wear it." Jasper hugged Alice as both took off their bracelets.

"I want to protect Bella and I can't do a decent job when I am human." Edward had never put his bracelet back on after that night. He wrapped an arm around Bella as she leaned into him.

Everyone looked to Emmett and Rosalie who were the only two to be even more separated after the weekend. Emmett tried to stay close to his wife but she was obviously distant from him, "I don't want this thing on anymore. I want to be strong." Emmett said, proudly taking his off.

Rosalie looked disheartened. "I want kids and a real life." She played with the bracelet. "I want everything that I can't have as a vampire."

"But Rose if you want kids, you can't have me." Emmett looked like someone had stabbed him in the heart.

"I'm sorry Emmett; you knew I would give anything to live the life I was missing out on." Rosalie looked away from everyone, "Sorry guys."

Carlisle nodded, "It's your decision."

Rosalie took in a deep breath and sighed, "I already packed my things. All my essentials are in my car."

"Please babe, reconsider." Emmett asked. He knew from the beginning that it was a possibility that she would leave one day but didn't think it would ever come true.

"I will miss you all." She said trying to hold back tears.

Esme walked over to the girl, giving her a hug. "I will miss you so much. I hope you find everything you are looking for."

Alice went over, "You were the best sister ever. I will miss you. Make sure you come visit."

"I will." Rosalie smiled hugging Alice.

She shook Jasper's hand, "I will miss my twin." He joked at her.

Rosalie let out a light laugh, "Sorry about all the trouble I put you through when you first arrived here."

"It's alright." He told her.

Rosalie went up to Edward and Bella, "Edward, thank you for always being there for me. Sometimes you gave me the push to make it to the next day when I was first changed."

"Just like everyone else, I will miss you." Edward said.

"And Bella, I hope you find being a vampire more pleasing than I did. Sorry about the way I treated you."

"Thanks, I am sure I will enjoy it." Bella said putting out a hand to shake Rosalie's hand.

Rosalie shook her head and wrapped her arms around Bella. Bella was shocked at first but then wrapped her own arms around Rosalie as Rosalie cried into her shirt. When she was done, she pushed away, "Thank you everyone. I will be back some day to see you guys." She forced a smile and then started to walk to the door.

Everyone was somber as they stood back; Emmett looked to Carlisle as if pleading him to do something, to force her to stay here. "It's her choice." Carlisle said.

Emmett watched as his only love opened the door, slipping out. He ran out of the house after her. "Wait, Rosalie." He yelled as she pulled out her keys.

"Yes Emmett?"

"Please reconsider. I promise, I will do whatever it takes. I will swear less, swear more, I won't joke as much, I will never make fun of someone again. I will allow you to win in all our games we play, you can drive my jeep whenever you want. I will buy you whatever you want." He said trying to convince her to stay here.

Rosalie shook her head. "Sorry Emmett, you know what I want and it's not items."

Emmett got down on both knees holding her hands in his huge hands. "I will give you everything but that. Please. I will buy you everything; I will buy you the hubble space telescope. We can look at the stars all day." He put his head on her hands, kissing them diligently. "Please just don't do this." He was crying rivers due to the bracelet not wearing off just yet.

"Emmett you are free to join me anytime." Rosalie said.

"I can't do that. I can't take the thought of not being able to protect everyone. Please stay here. We have a family here." Emmett said.

"Sorry Em. I love you more than you will ever know but I have an opportunity here and I can't say no." She bend down to him and kissed him on the top of the head then pulled her hands from his. She turned around and stepped into her car, starting her car up.

Emmett stayed in his same position as she drove out of the drive way, she looked back in her rear view mirror at the house, family, and loving husband she was leaving behind.

Everyone was outside on the porch as Emmett sat in his same position for hours, just staring at the driveway. Esme went up to him, putting a hand on his shoulder, "Emmett, why don't you come in?"

Emmett didn't respond as rain started to come down.

Esme looked up at the rest of the family. Jasper and Edward came down to Emmett and picked him up as he tried to get away, "No, she will be back. She will realize she made a mistake. I need to greet her as soon as she comes back." He tried to fight them off as they brought him inside.

They threw him against the wall as he sat down on the floor. "Listen." Edward said. "You are allowed to grieve but you better not do anything stupid just because she left."

"You are the one to talk." Emmett said sitting up. "You were grieving for several months after leaving your first love that you only knew for a year."

"Edward be nice to him." Esme said.

"Alice tell me that she comes back." Emmett said looking hopeful at Alice.

Alice shook her head and walked off, not saying a word.

"I'm going to our…my room." Emmett got up and walked up the stairs.

Everyone heard the door close.

Emmett sat on the bed looking around his room, more than half the stuff was gone. He went over to the closet and opened it to find all of Rosalie's clothing gone, that was about seven eighths of the closet. He went over to their photo albums that were lining the bottom of their closet. He noticed a few missing, most likely Rosalie took them. He grabbed his favorite one they called, "Silly Moments."

He sat on the bed as he went through them. They were moments when he was acting stupid and the few times that Rosalie was acting just as silly. They had one Halloween where the two dressed up as vampires and another were the two dressed as angels. Emmett forced a smile when he saw the one were he was dressed like a bear and Rosalie was a hunter. They always had matching everything. He found another picture of the two making faces into the camera. She always looked so happy. He didn't know a life without Rosalie.

Emmett then decided, he would give himself two days to grieve and then move on. He couldn't stay like this forever, it would hurt his family. He was suppose to be the fun one, not the depressed somber on. Edward and Jasper did that enough.

And yet, he knew it wouldn't be that easy to forget about the love of his life. "I miss you." He whispered repeatedly as he went through every photo album they ever had. Whenever he heard a car drive by he would look out his window, even if it didn't sound like his Rose's car. When he was done looking at all the albums, he started all over.

Everyone was down stairs, hoping he could feel better soon.

_**Sorry for taking so long on this one. I'm working two jobs and getting ready for my summer class. Not to mention the day this one was due to come out- my boyfriend came over for the week. We only see each other once a month if that so I had to put this on hold. **_

_**Please review!**_


	8. Back In Three Hours

_Title: To be Human Again_

_Chapter 8: Back in Three Hours_

Monday came as Bella, Edward, Jasper and Alice sat alone during lunch. No one really wanted to talk to the others in the school. Esme had called the school saying that Rosalie found her real parents and wanted to stay with them. Due to Jasper and Rosalie playing as twins, she told them that Jasper still wants nothing to do with his parents and that's why he would be staying in this school. The rumor around the school was that Rosalie and Emmett ran off together, seeing as how Emmett wasn't here. Everyone in their small group was too melancholy to go against the rumor.

"How's Emmett?" Bella asked as the others played with their food on the tray.

"He is taking it pretty harshly." Edward said. "He keeps thinking about Rosalie twenty four seven. He locked himself in his room and won't let anyone talk to him."

Alice then looked up, "He threatened to run away if we talked to him one more time."

Jasper looked relieved just to get out of the house.

"You really don't see them getting back together?" Bella asked Alice.

Alice shook her head, "No, she does come to visit in three days but Emmett decides to go hunting at that time so that he won't see her again."

"Poor guy. I couldn't imagine loving someone for so long and then them leaving you just like that, just because they have a chance to do something else."

"Yeah, but we all knew it was possible with Rosalie. She was never fully happy at the house." Edward said.

"Then she shouldn't have asked Carlisle to change Emmett." Bella said angrily.

"It's more complicated than that Bella. None of us thought that this human thing was possible." Alice whispered to the girl.

Bella nodded, staying quiet.

After a few moments of silence, Alice spoke up, "Edward has to stay home tonight Bella. Emmett will come out tonight and he will want us all to be there."

"Alright." It hurt Bella to not see Edward tonight but one night would be fine.

The rest of the day went by slowly. Bella went home as the rest went to their somber house.

Later that night, they were all downstairs when they heard the door upstairs open and footsteps coming down the stairs. Emmett stopped in the doorway of the living room, looking in, "I am sorry for the way I have been acting. I only thought of myself and didn't think of anyone else. I will stop acting like this and move on. Being sad won't bring her back." He said as if he had rehearsed these lines for the last few hours.

Everyone was shocked but didn't say anything. They watched as he went to the other side of the couch from where he used to sit with Rosalie. He sat there.

"Emmett, it's okay to show that you are upset." Jasper told him, breaking the silence.

"No, I don't want to worry you guys anymore. She's a big girl, if she wants to start a new life, I can't stop her. I will just have to start a new life on my own. I'm a big boy, I can handle life on my own."

Everyone nodded, knowing that Emmett was still upset. They sat in silence, with the television as their background noise. It was odd having their most childish of the family act so somber.

Three days passed with nothing happening. They had just come back from school as Emmett flopped on the couch. Alice and Jasper had walked off toward their rooms and Edward was over at Bellas. Esme was most likely in her garden, leaving him all alone.

He was flipping through channels on their television. He didn't care to watch anything in particular.

The home phone rang, Emmett picked up since he was the closest to it. "Hello?" he asked monotone.

"Emmett?" the voice sound surprised to hear him.

"Hey." He said flatly, why did it have to be him that picked up when Rosalie called?

"Hi Emmett, will you let everyone know that I am coming over in three hours, I have to pick up a few more things."

"Sure." He said into the phone.

"How are you doing?" Rosalie asked.

"I'm doing great." He forced himself to smile, "I'm back at school, I'm going hunting this weekend."

"Sounds like you are doing well."

He forced himself to chuckle. "Yes, and you?"

"I'm doing good. I found a place about five hours away from Forks. Of course that's if you drive at human speed. I am looking for a job and very glad that I look around age twenty." There was some silence. "You should come over some time."

"Maybe in a few weeks." Emmett said.

"I will be waiting. Please remember to tell everyone that I will be over in three hours."

"I can't forget." He said.

"Alright, well…bye." She hung up.

Emmett sighed putting the phone down, "Bye."

He got up and walked to the door, passing Esme as she came in with dirt all over her. "She will be over in three hours. Not that Alice didn't already know that."

"Please don't go." Esme said. "Wait here with us for her."

"I can't, she will only make me miss her more." Emmett said running off into the woods. He couldn't take seeing his love right now. What good was life without the love of your life by your side?

_**Tis sad to say but there's only one more chapter left…I didn't realize it. I will miss you guys so much! *Tears* What will I do without your reviews to make my day? Well, you could always check out my other stories but that's just a thought…**_

_**I did make this story to be in just enough time to end before I start my fall semester. It's doing its job! **_

_**Please review!**_


	9. Take Me as I Am

_Title: To be Human Again_

_Chapter 9: Take me as I am_

Rosalie came over to the house with a smile. "Hey guys!" She said as everyone gazed over at her, looking sad. She looked around, "Where's Emmett?"

"He left for the day." Alice said looking angry. "He doesn't want to see you anymore."

"Oh." Rosalie said looking at the ground.

"Alice don't be so mean." Esme scolded. "The truth is Rosalie, he misses you more than he will let on. We all miss you."

"I'm sorry, but I am starting a new life as a human." Rosalie said. "I miss you guys too. I just have to grab something from our room."

"Don't you mean Emmett's room?" Alice shot at her. "Jasper wants to be human too but you don't see him leaving me to do you?"

Rosalie nodded, knowing not to go after an angry Alice. She started walking up the stairs. She walked into her old room looking around; nothing had changed except the pile of photo albums spread on the floor. She went over to her old dresser picking up the first necklace that Emmett ever bought her. He had wrote a love poem that day too, she opened it up to read.

'_When I first saw you, _

_I thought you were an angel._

_That you were sent here_

_To relieve my pain and suffering. _

_But as I grow to know you more,_

_I realize all that has changed._

_I can't say what got into me,_

_You are like the world and more,_

_I would do anything, _

_To spend just one more minute with you._

_I would do anything,_

_To see your face every second of the day._

_What I am saying is,_

_You relieved me of my grief, _

_You allowed me to find the good in life._

_I love you more than you can ever think._

_I love you, _

_My Rosalie.'_

She got tears in her eyes from reading that, she never could cry when reading that and it felt so much more special to finally be able to cry. He had wrote in his poem that he would do anything for her and yet he wasn't anywhere to be seen.

She was about to walk out when she decided to take one last look at the closet. She opened it to find a letter pined to the wall, it read,

'_Dear Rosalie,_

_I am sorry for anything that I did to make you decide not to live with me forever. I can't give you everything but if you ever change your mind, please know that I will allow you back into my life. _

_Who am I kidding? I miss you more than I ever missed anything else. I would give up fighting grizzlies forever just to have you back into my life. I chose not to be human because I enjoy knowing that I am strong enough to take care of myself and family. The only thing is, I found out after you left, I'm not strong enough without you by my side. I really want to talk to you about this before it's too late. Please come to our spot after reading this if you wish to talk. I will be there until eight tonight, I just want to talk for a bit. I want to talk about us._

_With Love,_

_Emmett._

_P.S. I plan on not coming back here if you don't come so please tell the others I said good bye and I will miss them all.'_

She reread the note several times and then looked at her watch, it was five o'clock already. It took them an hour and a half to get to their spot as a vampire but she had no clue how long it would take as a human. She ran down the stairs, shooting past her family and started to run into the woods. She had no time to explain to them what was going on.

She started to run through the woods, heaving, as she made it through the thick forest. She didn't realize how much easier it was as a vampire. Twenty minutes in, she started to slow down; this wasn't going to work as a human. She took the bracelet off and stuck it into her pocket. She just had to walk as a human for an hour now and then she could run there. She had to get to Emmett in time, or risk loosing him forever.

She couldn't do that to a man who obviously loved her more than anything else. "I'm coming." She yelled out through heaves as she tried to make her way through the thick forest.

Emmett sat on the cliff, playing with the bracelet around his wrist. The sun was setting, it was almost eight o'clock and she had yet to show up.

Maybe it just wasn't meant to be. He was willing to go such a great distance for her, he would buy her everything under the sun. He would buy her the sun if she had asked. Yet, she found one thing he couldn't give her and she left him.

He looked over the cliff, it was such a long fall. He wasn't thinking of suicide but he did wonder what it would be like to be able to jump from such heights as a human. To know that at the bottom would be your untimely death. Would his Rose even care?

He stood up, still staring over the cliff. He could test it out. Just one jump and then he could find out what happened after death. He already cheated death once, could he do it again?

Then he heard footsteps behind him, he turned around to see Rosalie walking out of the woods. Her hair messy for the first time since he had ever seen her. He couldn't believe it, she was back to being a vampire.

"Emmett, I got your message." She said running up to him and hugging him. Emmett couldn't believe how cold she felt as a vampire compared to him being human. She then realized how warm he felt and backed away from him, "You're human."

"Yes, I realized I couldn't live without you so I decided that I can live with you." He said before getting down on one knee, still holding her hand in his. "Please Rosalie, take me as I am. Allow me into your human life. I said I would do anything for you, please let me prove it to you."

"I can't." Rosalie said to Emmett, making him look hurt. She then smiled and cupped his cheek and forced him to look her in the eyes, "I can't because when I read your message, I realized that I was forcing you to give up everything that you are to be with me. That's not fair to do."

"But you are giving up your chance to have a family and children." Emmett told her. "You have always wanted that."

Rosalie shook her head, "I have a family right here and I have my child, he just happens to also be my husband."

"You mean it?" Emmett looked more than excited.

"Yes, Emmett will you take me back as I am?" Rosalie asked pulling the bracelet out of her pocket.

"I always will!"

Rosalie then took off the bracelet from Emmett's wrist. Together they threw them off the cliff.

Rosalie watched as they dropped, "I love you."

Emmett smiled, "I love you too!" he said hugging her.

"Let's tell the family the good news." Rosalie said as they got out of their embrace.

"I think they already know." Emmett said as they saw the whole family was walking toward them.

After everyone was over the shock of Rosalie being back, they all started to walk toward the house.

Emmett looked at Rosalie, "You got your ears pierced." He said, cupping her ear in his hand.

"Yes, I have always wanted to get my ears pierced." She smiled, "Guess, it won't last once I take them out." They all knew that once she took the earrings out, her ears would heal instantly.

"I love you with or without your ears pierced." Emmett said hugging her.

Who knows where this life could take them? Who knows if they made the right choice to stay vampires. What they did know was that they had the family they needed and the family they wanted right here.

Without realizing it, their messed up group of outcasts turned into one huge family, each with their own roles. Mother (Esme), father (Carlisle), siblings and children (Rosalie, Emmett, Edward, Alice and Jasper).

Their family was complete and there was nothing they could do to change that, except, when they truly brought Bella into their messed up family of misfits.

The old saying was true, sometimes you don't know what you got until it's gone. They knew now though and they all knew that this life wasn't as bad as they had thought it to be. Welcome to their life and their family. They were different than anything out their and they were fine with that.

_Fin_

_**Hope you guys enjoyed it. **_

_**I also hope that it didn't go too fast. I am great at plots but I'm not so great at ending stories. Everyone has their happy endings…kinda. If you liked this, please go read my other stories =P I have one that made over 100 reviews in seven chapters!**_

_**Please review!**_


End file.
